


bloody bad day

by naegasarang



Series: periodt periodity periodically periodtism [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Other, PERIOD SUCKS ASS, genderbend!wonwoo, lowercase intended, maybe later ill read again if i wont cringe, not beta read im lazy, nothing graphic, oh theres blood, only brief mentions of blood, period, period pain, soft minwon, this is me projecting myself into wonu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegasarang/pseuds/naegasarang
Summary: wonwoo gets her period.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: periodt periodity periodically periodtism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919008
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	bloody bad day

wonwoo wakes up early in the sunday morning, making her way to the toilet as her bladder begs for her to empty it as soon as possible. she sits down on the toilet, nearly screams in frustation as she sees a familiar red spot on her panties. wonwoo kind of expected it already since her waist feels like it's going to be snapped into two ever since yesterday. she then takes a deep breathe, preparing her mental and physical to go through The-Monthly-Suffer-Bitch week. 

wonwoo rummages through her drawer under the sink and makes a mental note to buy more tampons as there's only few left. wonwoo trudges back to her- their bed to wake the bundle up but she curses for the nth time this morning as she sees another red spots- with s on the thankfully dark blue blanket and bedsheet.

wonwoo feels very lethargic. she still has two works to be submitted tomorrow, needs to do grocery and also laundry. and yet she still stands beside their bed, trying to get a grip of herself but failing to do so. wonwoo stares into a space, precisely into a body that is still half cocooned by the stained blanket.

"mingyu...." no response.

so wonwoo does what every women do when they're on their period.

she wails.

mingyu who was half asleep when wonwoo called out his name immediately scrumbles up right after he hears the first sob. his elbow might touch wonwoo's stain in the midst of him trying to stand up but he can worry about that later. wonwoo first, everything second.

"what's wrong, babe? did you get your period?" mingyu quickly gathers wonwoo into his arms, wonwoo sobbing into his chest as she mumbles incoherent words that mingyu cannot understand. 

"hey hey calm down. i'm here for you okay? it's okay it's okay, i'll be right here." mingyu tightens his hold, one hand caressing wonwoo's hair and another slips into wonwoo's cotton pajamas, placing the warm palm onto her lower back.

mingyu already knows what triggers his wife's emotion this early in the morning, judging from the non-stop complains of back pain since yesterday and the very obvious red stains even though the dark colour of the bedsheet and blanket cover it up.

wonwoo's sobs turn into sniffles as mingyu lets go of his hold, reaching out to their nightstand to pull some tissues out of the box. he inspects wonwoo's face and feels his heart wrenches at the familiar sight whenever wonwoo has her period. her cheeks are wet with tears that are still streaming down, eyes scrunch shut as a wave of period pain hits her and also snot running down her nose.

how he wishes he can take her pain away.

"it's okay baby, i will be right beside you okay?" mingyu wipes wonwoo's face tenderly, holding the tissues onto her nose as wonwoo proceeds to blow out all the snots that blocks her nasal cavity. mingyu throws the used tissues into the rubbish bin under wonwoo's makeup table and hugs wonwoo back, rubbing her back and they sway left to right as he waits for wonwoo to calm down.

wonwoo snuggles more into mingyu's chest, craving the warmth that the man offers. "do you need something?" wonwoo feels the vibration that comes along with the question. she snakes her arms to hug his waist as her thumbs grazes the skin at top of mingyu's boxer waistband as a silent gesture of gratitude. 

"i almost run out of tampons. i want chocolates with jellies and strawberry cheesecake ice cream and also peach tea." mingyu smiles and leaves a kiss on top of wonwoo's head as he lets go of the hug to cup wonwoo's cheeks. "okay, baby. you can take a shower first. i will handle the bedsheet problem, alright?"

wonwoo nods. she lets go of mingyu's waist to cover mingyu's hands on her cheeks. "thank you." wonwoo looks up to find mingyu's adoring eyes staring right into hers. "it's my responsibility, baby. now wash up, i will wait for you downstairs once you're done."

they let go of each other as wonwoo takes her towel and trudges into their toilet while mingyu walks downstair. he is already familiar with wonwoo's comfort food whenever she has her period so yesterday when his phone lit up with the notification of wonwoo's period cycle, he made sure to stock up their refrigerator and also get more tampons, just in case. 

mingyu walks into the kitchen, taking wonwoo's favourite mug, one with cat ears and its tail as the holder and his own mug, same design only with puppy. he then proceeds to make wonwoo's peach tea and his own americano. mingyu proceeds to turn on their stove, preparing the ingredients for the vegetable soup that wonwoo likes to have whenever she is not in the right mood. she always avoids heavy and creamy food when she is feeling down, saying that it's going to make her feel more nauseous.

he's almost done with the soup, pouring hot water into two fluffy cat- again- water bags when he hears wonwoo's footstep walking down the stairs. mingyu looks up to find wonwoo smiling a little with her eyes a bit puffed. he replies her smile as he gestures for wonwoo to come to him. he takes a waistband, handmade by him and wraps it around wonwoo's waist, one water bag positioned at her lower back and another at her lower stomach. mingyu then fastens the velcro as he double checks to make sure the water bags will not fall.

wonwoo spins around to meet mingyu's eyes. "feeling better?" mingyu slots his fingers through hers. a slight nod from wonwoo replied by a kiss onto her forehead. "i'm glad. go to the front first, your tea is already on the table. i'm going to finish up the soup and then we'll eat okay?" wonwoo nods again. she walks with mingyu's eyes never leaving her back until she disappears out of his sight. hey, it's not his fault that wonwoo looks very much adorable with those two water bags clinging onto her tshirt.

wonwoo turns her laptop on, sipping her tea as she feels the warm liquid pooling in her stomach. she sighs as she clicks on the files that need to be submitted. she is halfway through her first task when she feels a presence behind her. she turns around to see mingyu holding one bowl with soup and one plate with toasted bread. he sets those on the table as he wraps his arms around wonwoo's neck, kissing wonwoo's head repeatedly. wonwoo giggles in endearment, "that tickles, honey."

mingyu lets go of her as he runs his fingers through wonwoo's locks. "you eat first i'm gonna take a shower real quick okay? then we can cuddle all day long." wonwoo hums in acknowledgement as she stops mingyu's steps with her words. "be quick, i love you." mingyu just smiles. "i love you too."

supposedly mingyu needs to be at his restaurant since it's sunday and sunday means more customer but seeing wonwoo like that, he quickly sends a message to seokmin, his sous-chef to take over the restaurant for the day. he then proceeds to take his towel right after the world ' delivered ' pops up.

roughly ten minutes later, with an emoji of thumbs up received from seokmin and changed bedsheet, mingyu walks downstairs to find wonwoo with her eyes scrunched, balled up fists hovering over the keyboard of her laptop as she trembles to contain in the pain. mingyu looks over the table to find the plate and bowl already empty.

_at least she has eaten_ .

mingyu places his palm onto wonwoo's shoulder, chuckling as wonwoo quickly scrumbles up to position herself onto mingyu's lap, her face snuggling into his neck and her hands wrapping his shoulder as mingyu makes himself comfortable on the couch while koala-hugging wonwoo. "does it hurt?" a subtle nod is all mingyu needs to feel his heart broken again. 

when they first date, wonwoo's periods were not this intense where she still can function humanly on the first day. but right after they had their first sex- with wonwoo's virginity taken away, the pain doubles up, leaving wonwoo breathless everytime she has period cramps on her first day.

sometimes mingyu feels guilty because he did read that the pain of women's period can go significantly lower or absurdly higher right after when women have their first sex. and unfortunately for wonwoo, she falls into the second category. but mingyu vows to himself that he is going to be there for wonwoo no matter what.

just like right now. wonwoo's first days are so bad. she can barely stand up when the pain goes full on and sometimes even gets a fever alongside with the period. thank goodness her job as a journalist does not really require her to go to the office everyday, enough with daily report over the emails.

mingyu feels wonwoo trembles in his arms, he wraps one of his arms around her waist and one hand to comb through wonwoo's hair where he can clearly see wonwoo's face contorting in pain. mingyu snakes down his hand onto her forehead, checking for possible fever. relief spreads throughout his body as he doesn't feel the extra heat. 

mingyu continues to rub wonwoo's back as she fights off the pain. "tell me when it's too much okay? i can get the painkiller." wonwoo shakes her head. "no no just need you here." she sluggishly replied, feeling fatigue wearing her down. mingyu's comforting gestures do not help in making her staying awake. 

mingyu notices wonwoo's sleepiness and chuckles as he leaves a kiss on her temple. "just sleep i will wake you up in an hour or so." they do wake up early this morning so it is not weird for wonwoo to feel sleepy. "once you're awake you can have your chocolate and ice cream, okay?" wonwoo just nods into his shoulder as she slowly closes her eyes. "i love you..." mingyu grins as he kisses wonwoo's shoulder.

"i love you too, honey. rest well."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! might write other pairings with the same theme but lets see if im motivated enough 😼


End file.
